


Rule One: The Doctor Lies (Fan Vid)

by The Thirteenth Doctor (Ennaejj)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaejj/pseuds/The%20Thirteenth%20Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who vid featuring "Lies" by the Pierces.  The Doctor sees himself as a benevolent figure free of certain characteristics that other "blokes" possess.  Riiiiiiight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule One: The Doctor Lies (Fan Vid)




End file.
